


A God's present

by Dylan_m



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nick Fury met the God who sees all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God's present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/gifts).



[ ](http://oi59.tinypic.com/2cxb61l.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Marvel POC characters exchange.
> 
> I had never drawn an armour before so this piece was very challenging, but in the end also very satisfying! (The costume department in Thor 2 did an astounding job so it wasy easy to choose between the two versions of it.)
> 
> I know Ponderosa is a wonderful artist herself, as a matter of fact I'm a fan of her works and got a bit nervous about the assignment, ehehm, but fortunately the mods did a great job with the matching because I decided what to do easily.
> 
> I love both of these characters and had a wonderful time drawing them, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks again to the mods for organizing this~


End file.
